bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Homeshare Hoedown/Gallery
Episode Cricket closes up shop.png Cricket throws off his hat and apron.png Another day, another free scone.png Cricket eats a scone.png Gloria says the scones aren't free.png Cricket removing the scone from his mouth.png Cricket angrily puts the scone back.png Cricket showing Val and Justin to their room.png Cricket realizing Justin didn't come.png Cricket calling for Justin.png Cricket presents the "Bill Green Suite".png Val and Justin enter Bill's room.png Bill surprised Val and Justin picked his room.png Bill sets down Val and Justin's luggage.png A little warning would've been nice.png Bill taking pants off a deer head.png Bill now taking boxers off deer head.png Bill embarrassingly leaving his room.png Let's get out of their room.png They need to catch up on their sleep.png But it's the middle of the day.png Cricket slams the door on Val and Justin.png Cricket presenting the chicken coop to Val and Justin.png Val and Justin looking at the chickens.png Cricket standing annoyed by the chickens.png Cricket reveals a laid egg.png Val and Justin take pictures, scaring the chickens.png Chickens startled by the flashes.png Chickens start attacking Cricket.png Val and Justin not paying attention to the fight.png Cricket milking Miss Brenda for Val and Justin.png Val and Justin reach for Miss Brenda's teats.png Miss Brenda yelling.png Miss Brenda kicks Cricket.png Cricket flies into the fence.png Fence to Big Coffee falls down.png Patrons stare at the fallen Cricket.png Cricket scrubbing Herbert.png Justin spanks Herbert in the rear.png Cricket feeling Herbert take off.png Herbert running around with Cricket still on.png Val and Justin very impressed.png Val and Justin riding Melissa and Marjorie.png Herbert tosses Cricket into the mud.png Val and Justin riding around Cricket.png Cricket tired with all of Val and Justin's chores.png Cricket after doing Val and Justin's chores.png We did every chore twice.png There's nothing left to do.png There must be SOMETHING more we can do.png Justin wants Cricket to think of one more thing.png Cricket not happy with Justin's request.png Cricket suddenly struck with a plan.png Cricket to Val and Justin 'You know...'.png Cricket tells Val and Justin his idea.png Cricket suggests a possum hunt.png Val and Justin 'Possum hunt?!'.png There goes a possum now.png Val and Justin gasping repeatedly.png Val and Justin crawling under the house.png Cricket boards the house gap.png Cricket nails Val and Justin in.png Cricket having trapped Val and Justin.png What's this ladder made of?.png Val knocks on Tilly's bed ladder.png Is that real wood?.png Cricket infuriated with Val's knocking.png IT'S WOOD!.png Cricket slightly furious 'Yes it is'.png Cricket slightly demented by Val and Justin.png Bill setting the cookies down.png Bill dragging Cricket to his room.png Tilly heading for Bill's room.png Tilly stops on her way out.png Tilly taking one of the cookies.png Tilly finally exits the room.png Bill and Tilly sleeping soundly.png Cricket unable to sleep in Bill's bed.png Cricket rolls onto his side.png Cricket rolls on his backside.png Cricket rolls on his other side.png How does Dad sleep on this?.png Cricket prefers the gentle curve of his hammock.png Cricket hears Val and Justin arguing.png Cricket blocking out Val and Justin.png Gloria proud of the kids becoming cultured urban sophisticates.png Cricket to Gloria 'What's that now?'.png We wanted to be annoying city people.png Why I thought of...you.png Tilly to Gloria 'Uh-huh'.png Did they just become hip?.png Val and Justin saying "Yeah".png Cricket and Tilly imitate Val and Justin.png Tilly's shrub pose.png AND ONE AND TWO AND THREE AND FOUR!.png Tilly 'And now, pigeon pose'.png Tilly's pigeon pose.png Storyboard Category:Episode Gallery Category:Season 1 Galleries